Pantufas
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Uma garota que usa pantufas, um rapaz com uma moto... uma festa surpresa para uma melhor amiga, e um pedido de casamento... SM!


**Fic escrita para o II challenge S/M do Fórum 3V! Ganhou o prêmio especial de melhor comédia! LEIAM!**

**Sobre Pantufas e Risadas**

A campainha tocou pela quarta vez e Marlene McKinnon finalmente saiu da cama, de baixo de uma montanha de cobertores, gritando:

- Já vou!

Ela abriu a porta e encarou Sirius, com seu visual costumeiro, ou seja, lindo.

- Oi...- disse ela, constrangida pelo seu estado.

- O que aconteceu com você, Lene?

- Ahn, estava dormindo!

Ele entrou no apartamento bagunçado, sorrindo maroto e tocou-se no sofá, dizendo:

- É, eu percebi... seus cabelos estão piores que os de James!

- Bah, valeu!- reclamou a morena, cruzando os braços sobre um camisetão de uma banda punk trouxa.

- E amei essas pantufas!

Lene olhou para as pantufas do Mickey que usava e corou:

- O que você queria, Si? Cheguei em casa duas da tarde. Estava sem dormir desde anteontem!

Ela ficou lá, encostada contra a parede, olhando Sirius daquela forma carente que só ela sabia fazer, e então ele levantou-se do sofá e riu, para logo em seguida ir até a namorada, abraçando-a:

- Você está muito sexy assim, sabia?

- Principalmente com essas olheiras, não é?

Os dois riram e Sirius disse:

- James e Lily precisam de nossa ajuda.

- Ahn?- disse ela.

- Ele quer pedi-la em casamento.

- Ai, que fofo!

- Que careta, isso sim!

Ela ignorou a falta de romantismo do namorado, enquanto perguntava:

- Mas para que ele precisa de nossa ajuda?

- Ele quer um negócio especial, romântico, etc, etc, etc... quer que você arraste a Lily amanhã à noite para o Três Vassouras, lá pelas nove...

- Eu?

- Sim, a senhorita mesmo!

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo doer.

- Como foi a Missão? Deu tudo certo?- perguntou ele.

- Sim, deu tudo certo. Mas demorou mais do que planejávamos. Estou morta de sono!

- Mas vai ajudar nossos amigos, não é?

- Claro que vou!

- Lene, não dorme de pé!

Ela abriu os olhos novamente e disse:

- Que horas são?- perguntou, querendo poder dormir por cinco dias seguidos.

- Oito horas.

- Isso significa que tenho... huuum... 24 horas para dormir até o horário do encontro.

Ele riu, enquanto concordava com a cabeça. De repente, num movimento brusco, segurou-a no colo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Levando você até seu quarto para dormir! Você parece muito cansada!

Ela riu, enquanto ele levava-a até seu quarto.

- Você parece um homem das cavernas me levando desse jeito!

Sirius riu e explicou:

- Eu sei que você me ama, Pedrita!

- Desde quando você conhece histórias trouxas, Banban?- perguntou ela.

Lene riu, e de repente Sirius havia posto-a sobre sua cama bagunçada.

- Sei que você precisa dormir- disse ele- Mas não quer antes comer alguma coisa?

- Huuum... chocolate quente- disse ela- E torradas. Aquelas cheias de queijo. E sem geléia e derivados gosmentos.

Ele riu, enquanto sentava na cama ao lado da garota deitada.

- Pensei em te levar pra jantar fora, mas acho que você não vai ser a melhor companhia do mundo...

- Está me chamando de chata?

- Não- disse ele, muito sério.

- Você é muito cara de pau, sabia!- resmungou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.- Você já devia saber se fico realmente insuportável com sono.

Ele deu de ombros, levando a mão até os cabelos da garota e bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Todas as pessoas normais ficam insuportáveis quando estão com sono.

- A Lily não.

- Não tenho certeza de que a Lily possa ser classificada entre as pessoas normais- declarou ele, tentando ficar sério.

- Está chamando ela de louca?

- Não. Só admitindo que ela tem alguns hábitos estranhos.

- Como ter amigas malucas como eu?

Ambos riram e Sirius murmurou:

- Também, também. Mas estava pensando mais em coisas do tipo...

Mas ela interrompeu-o rindo.

- Certo, eu não vou conseguir jantar fora, mas queria um chocolate quente, e sob todos os efeitos você cozinha melhor que eu...

- Você está abusando da minha boa vontade!- reclamou ele- Só porque sou lindo, inteligente, gosto e irresistível, não significa que você tenha direito de pedir que eu faça chocolate quente.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Isso não vem ao caso- resmungou ele, enquanto engatinhava até ele- Mas acho que você deve ser punida.

- Por estar com sono? Ou por querer chocolate quente?

- Um pouco de cada.

Ela riu.

- Certo, pare de falar besteiras e faça um chocolate quente para mim!

Sirius levantou-se e foi caminhando até a cozinha. Lene sentou-se na cama e arrastou-se até um dos lados, onde havia sobre a mesinha do abajur um calendário trouxa. Ela olhou para o dia seguinte, que estava circulado e tinha uma flecha puxada para o lado.

- Sirius- gritou- Amanhã não é o aniversário da Lily?

- Bingo!- exclamou ele da cozinha, animado.

- Mas então...

- Vai ser uma festa surpresa, também.- disse ele- Remus e Emme também irão. E as colegas do curso de Curandeira da Lily. E o pessoal da Ordem.

- Huuum...- resmungou Lene, em concordância, já desistindo de ficar acordada.

Quando Sirius voltou, Lene havia adormecido. Ele colocou o chocolate quente ao lado do calendário e ajeitou-a na cama, colocando a cabeça dela sobre um travesseiro e tapando-a com aquele monte de cobertor que estava ali. Ela era a mulher mais friorenta que conhecia.

- Boa noite, Srta. McKinnon.

Ele foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, tomando chocolate quente. Depois foi até a cozinha, cantarolando alguma música trouxa, para ver se tinha algo para comer. Estava simplesmente faminto.

Lene acordou com um barulho gigantesco, horrível e desesperador. Deu um salto horrível na cama e sentou-se assustada. Apesar de estar não conseguindo abrir direito os olhos, a mão voou veloz para um vão entre o colchão e a madeira da cama, buscando a varinha. Saltou da cama e cambaleou pelo corredor.

Havia alguém na cozinha. Alguém derrubara panelas. A tampa de uma delas ainda estava girando do lado da mesa. Ela podia ver uma sombra grande. De um salto, entrou na cozinha e bradou "Impedimenta" para o que julgava ser um invasor.

Foi naquele momento que viu que não era um invasor, e sim Sirius. Ele estava parado, com as pernas semidobradas e o corpo inclinado para frente em busca de uma panela. Ela não conseguiu evitar a risada, antes de apontar novamente a varinha para ele murmurando o contrafeitiço.

- Des...cul...pa.- pediu ela, entre os risos.

- Você está muito bem humorada- reclamou ele, enquanto se levantava, trazendo junto a panela que caíra.

- Veja o que uma boa noite de sono faz com uma pessoa. E você, madrugou?

- Tinha acabado de acordar- disse ele.- Queria fazer o café...

- E acabou fazendo A bagunça, né?

Ele riu também e finalmente aproximou-se dela:

- Desculpe ter te acordado desse jeito. Você parecia um anjo dormindo.

- Ah, claro- sussurrou ela- babando, roncando, toda torta...

Ele riu também, e ela empurrou levemente ele, que recuou alguns passos, até encostar na parede. Ambos riram e ele voltou a postar-se diante do fogão.

- Você dormiu enquanto eu fazia um chocolate quente.

- Desculpa- pediu ela, corando- Estava realmente exausta.

- Eu percebi.- brincou ele.

Ela de ombros, enquanto sentava-se numa das cadeiras e observava Sirius cozinhando alegre e desajeitadamente. Tomaram o café rindo, como sempre. Depois Marlene trocou de roupa e ambos resolveram jogar snap explosivo. Pararam só quando já era seis e meia da tarde e a morena insistiu que precisava se arrumar, entrando no chuveiro logo depois. Ela vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa de malha rosa claro, com um casaco por cima, e foi até a sala, onde Sirius estava sentado, mal-humorado.

- Cansou de esperar, foi?

Ele riu e olhou-a.

- Você vai assim?

- Vou! Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?- ela deu um giro em torno do corpo.

Sirius olhou para os pés da garota e murmurou:

- De pantufas?

- Mas você disse que tinha gostado delas!

- Ai, Merlin, que namorada fui arranjar!

- Pare com isso, Si, eu sei que você é completa e totalmente APAIXONADO por mim desde que se conhece por gente!

- Isso não é verdade!- protestou ele, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Você ficou vermelho!- ela disse, caindo na risada.

E então, jogando os cabelos para o lado e fingindo um andar sexy, ela começou a se aproximar devagar dele:

- Você me ama... você é completamente apaixonado por mim... você não consegue resistir aos meus encantos... você me quer...

Ela continuou se aproximando perigosamente, como o próprio Sirius definia as palhaçadas dela.

- Não adianta recuar, garanhão- murmurou ela, quando ele começou a dar passos para trás, uma sobrancelha levantada.- Eu sei que você não resiste...

E, como que confirmando, Sirius abraçou a namorada pela cintura, puxando-a para si e aproximando os rostos:

- Eu disse que você não consegue ficar longe de mim!- murmurou ela, sorrindo marota.

Sirius só sorriu e os dois beijaram-se longamente durante algum tempo, ele sempre puxando-a para mais perto, até que ela afastou-o:

- Vou me atrasar, querido!

E então correu até o quarto, voltando logo depois com uma bota de salto alto escura.

- Está melhor assim, Si?

- Você é linda de qualquer jeito, Lene, eu já disse!

Ela pegou uma bolsa também escura e perguntou, parecendo empolgada:

- Vamos?

Ele levantou-se, segurando a mão dela, e saíram do apartamento dela.

- Vou te largar na Lily, certo?

- Sim!

Os dois desceram as escadas, rindo, e então saíram do apartamento. O sol já havia se posto e a rua estava escura como breu. No céu, porém, podiam ver milhares de pontinhos que eram as estrelas.

- A noite está perfeita, não acha?- sussurrou ela, parando por um instante para observar o céu.

- Acho sim.

Sirius subiu na moto e ela subiu atrás. Ele logo deu partida e começaram a percorrer velozmente as ruas de Londres, quase desertas àquela hora. Eles poderiam aparatar, mas gostavam de andar de moto, daqueles minutos que passavam juntos, e logo Lene havia começado a cantar baixinho no ouvido de Sirius alguma música trouxa. Quando ela terminou, ele gritou:

- Sabia que eu amo ouvir você cantando?

- Sabia que eu amo cantar pra você ouvir?

Ela abraçou-o com mais força, sentindo a mão dele buscar a sua. Os dedos entrelaçaram-se com força, e de repente Lene sentiu um aperto no coração e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela apoiou o rosto nas costas do namorado, respirando fundo, olhando para o céu estrelado. Desejou ardentemente que tudo continuasse perfeito como estava.

- Tudo bem?- perguntou Sirius.

- Tudo ótimo!- disse ela, porque se sentia mesmo muito feliz.

Os dois riram, e então pararam diante de uma casa pequena na periferia da cidade. Havia uma luz acesa e tudo estava silencioso.

- Entregue!- disse Sirius, animado- Vou direto para o Três Vassouras. O James já deve estar lá. Espero que ele não tenha tido mais nenhuma idéia que fira nossos princípios de marotos!

Lene saiu da moto, e aproximou-se de Sirius, rindo.

- Deixe de besteira...- beijou-o levemente e se afastou- Nos vemos lá, então?

Ele concordou e esticou a mão, puxando-a para mais perto dele novamente, colando os corpos.

- Você parece meio triste...

- Estou bem- disse ela.

Eles beijaram-se novamente, e então Lene saiu correndo em direção à casa da amiga. Sirius observou-a tocar a campainha e, só quando ela já estava dentro da casa da ruiva ele deu a partida.

- Lilyyyy!- exclamou a morena, abraçando a ex-colega.

- O que faz aqui, garota?

- Estou com saudades, só isso!- exclamou a morena, animada- Vamos sair pra tomar uma cerveja amanteiga?

- Espera eu trocar de roupa?

Lene entrou na casa e acompanhou a amiga até seu quarto, que estava uma bagunça.

- Nossa, você consegue ser mais desorganizada que eu, Lily- disse ela, parecendo horrorizada.

Lily riu e jogou sobre a cama uma calça preta justa e uma blusa verde garrafa, perguntando:

- O que acha?

- Ótimo! E vamos logo!

Lene imaginou que Lily devia estar péssima porque não falara nada sobre seu aniversário. Nem ela nem ninguém. Mas queria ver a cara da amiga quando visse a festa que o namorado armara pra ela. Riu alto e Lily virou-se:

- O que está rindo?

- Nada não- riu Lene.- Vamos, troque de roupa logo!

Quinze minutos depois, Lily estava pronta. Havia se maquiado e usava salto alto. Aparataram juntas, a uma quadra do bar, e então seguiram caminhando juntas, rindo.

- Lembra aquela vez que você rolou escada abaixo em Hogwarts?- perguntou Lily, de repente.

- Qual delas?

- No sétimo ano. Quando estava atrasada para a aula de História da Magia.

- Ah... aquela... foi a pior, não foi? Quer dizer, eu derrubei a McGonaggal _e_ o Snape!

- Caí assim outro dia.- disse Lily de repente- Na escada do St. Mungus.- ambas evitavam se encararam, pois sabiam que as conseqüências seriam desastrosas-Eu derrubei meu professor de anatomia. _E_, duas enfermeiras. Mais três caras que haviam se grudado pelo umbigo com uma estrela de pelúcia...

Lene sentia dificuldades para respirar, devido ao esforço para não rir. Ao seu lado, Lily parecia ter prendido a respiração. Sabia que se olhasse para Lily não conseguiria manter o controle.

De repente os olhares se encontraram e, antes de alguma pudesse evitar, estavam rindo escandalosamente, sem conseguir parar. Abriram a porta do três vassouras rindo, e Lily pareceu se controlar quando viu uma enorme faixa suspensa no ar que dizia "Feliz aniversário, Lily". James, Sirius, Remus, Emme e outras pessoas "felizes" puseram-se a cantar parabéns para Lily, que corou horrivelmente, e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Mas Lene não conseguia parar de rir.

Quando o parabéns acabou, Lily virou-se para Lene, que ainda ria, e disse:

- Você não disse nada, né!

Mas Lene só conseguia rir. Tocou-se sobre a amiga, abraçando-a, e ambas continuaram a rir. Mas Lene logo deixou Lily ser cumprimentada pelos outros também. Sirius conseguiu abraçá-la antes de James, e então se aproximou de Lene, que ria um pouco afastada do tumulto em volta da aniversariante.

- Você está bem?

Ela riu de volta para ele, sentindo-se muito idiota, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de tanto rir. Sabendo que não conseguiria falar nada, apenas moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ao que Sirius deu de ombros.

- Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?

Ela concordou novamente com a cabeça e, quando o namorado se afastou, pôs a mão sobre o coração, tentando recuperar o controle. Mas imaginou Lily rolando escada abaixo no St. Mungus e riu novamente. Sirius voltou logo depois trazendo duas canecas e entregou uma para Lene que, desesperada em acabar com seu ataque de risadas, tomou um gole grande demais e se engasgou.

Sirius olhou para ela, tossindo desajeitada, tão vermelha quanto Lily há alguns instantes atrás, e sussurrou:

- Você está bem?

Ela recobrou o fôlego e fez um sinal com o polegar para cima, enquanto caía de novo na risada.

- Acho que você não está em seu estado normal- balbuciou ele, fazendo-a rir ainda mais, e se afastando assustado.

Lene aproximou-se cambaleante de uma mesa e sentou-se, ainda rindo muito.

- Não estou em meu estado normal...- e pôs-se a rir de novo.

Emme e Alice aproximaram-se juntas da mesa dela.

- O que você tanto ri, Lene?- perguntou Emme, curiosa.

Mas Lene não conseguiu responder, devido às gargalhadas. E as duas amigas olhando-a com expressões incrédulas não ajudavam.

Foi quando Sirius voltou, animado, com um copo de água, e disse:

- Respira fundo, Lene, se acalma, você consegue...

Marlene tentou seguir as instruções de Sirius e, com alguma ajuda ocasional de Alice e Emme, ela finalmente controlou as risadas.

- Finalmente!- disse Sirius, aborrecido- Tenho minha namorada de volta! Achei que ia ficar rindo para sempre!

Lene ficou indignada:

- Hey, a culpa não é minha se as coisas mais engraçadas do mundo acontecem e...

- Certo, certo- ele parecia realmente aborrecido.

- Hey, vai ficar emburrado por causa de uma crise de risadas?

Ele foi responder, mas naquele momento Madame Rosmerta, que vinha trazendo uma bandeja cheia de garrafas de wisky de fogo, tropeçou e todas as garrafas voaram em direção a Lene e Sirius. O rapaz saltou para o lado, mas ela foi imediatamente encharcada.

Sirius caiu na risada. Rosmerta começou a pedir desculpas sem parar. Lene tirou o casaco e cruzou os braços, emburrada, para logo depois descruzá-los e começar uma crise de espirros. A seu lado, Sirius não parava de rir. Estava ficando irritante. Espirrou novamente.

Sirius fez menção de falar algo, mas as risadas o impediram. Lene parou de sorrir e fechou a cara, afastando-se de Sirius, que prontamente a seguiu, ainda rindo. Lene estava ficando realmente aborrecida com tudo aquilo.

Nem a música que estava tocando a fazia ficar feliz. Normalmente qualquer música a fazia saltitar e correr para dançar, mas estava ficando realmente irritada com tudo aquilo. Tudo bem, fora engraçado, mas rir _tanto_ era exagero.

- Quer parar de rir?- exclamou para o namorado.

Ele deu de ombros, e disfarçou as risadas seguintes com um acesso de tosse, e então respirou fundo algumas vezes, enquanto ela se afastava. Lene estava parada num dos cantos do bar, parecendo aborrecida, olhando para os casais que dançavam animados. Ele aproximou-se devagar.

- Lene?

- Já parou de rir?- perguntou, aborrecida.

- Eu... me desculpa... mas foi tão engraçado...

- Eu sei que foi- resmungou ela.

Ele sorriu maroto e então abraçou-a.

- Não fica assim, minha Pedrita.

A morena teve que rir. Remus e Emme se beijavam na pista de dança. Sirius abraçava-a por trás, embalando os corpos de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música.

Foi naquele momento que ouviram a voz de James...

- Antes da próxima música, eu queria dar algumas palavrinhas.

O olhar de James encontrou o de Sirius, que piscou maroto, como quem diz "fala logo". Lily estava parada diante de James, quase ao lado de Alice e Frank e Remus e Emme.

- Quando entrei em Hogwarts- disse ele, e Sirius soltou uma exclamação de horror- esperava encontrar amigos, diversão, aprender alguma coisa também. Mas não encontrar uma menina, que se transformou numa mulher incrível, de quem eu fosse gostar tanto.

Lene e Sirius riram de Lily, que corara rapidamente, parecendo muito envergonhada, mas feliz também.

- Eu e essa mulher maravilhosa brigamos durante seis anos inteiros, e finalmente consegui convencê-la de que eu era mesmo O Cara.

- Arrogante como sempre- murmurou Sirius, fazendo Lene rir.

- Olha quem falando!- cochichou ela de volta.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

Lene riu novamente, enquanto James continuava:

- Quando ela finalmente percebeu isso, começamos a sair e... bem, estamos juntos até agora, já vão fazer cinco anos. Lily Evans, só queria te dizer que você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida... tirando talvez ter encontrado os Marotos, mas são coisas diferentes e...- ele corou furiosamente- Os momentos que passamos juntos são incríveis, e o que vem depois é sempre melhor que o de antes...- ele pareceu envergonhado, e Lily sorria para ele- O mundo pode estar nessa Guerra maluca, e nem sabemos se vamos acordar vivos ou não, por isso cada momento de felicidade não deve ser desperdiçado. Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Lily, porque eu te amo... Você é a razão do meu viver, e é em cada gesto de carinho seu que eu encontro forçar para seguir em frente, que encontro sentindo para as coisas mais inexplicáveis...

Lene via Lily com lágrimas nos olhos. James estava se puxando. Sirius parecia estar achando graça, mas Lene estava decidida a ignorar o namorado. James se aproximou um pouco mais de Lily, e então continuou:

- Seus olhos brilham tanto quando as estrelas mais perfeitas, Lily, e seu sorriso traz esperança e conforto... eu te amo mais do que tudo e...- ele de repente se ajoelhou- Quer se casar comigo, Lily, e ser a Sra. Potter?

Lily tocou-se sobre ele, beijando-o na boca, e então todos começaram a aplaudir. Lene achou difícil agora ignorar as risadas de Sirius, escorado contra a parede, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido uma piada.

- Pare de rir, seu inútil!- resmungou ela.

- Isso foi tão... estranho! James, o maroto sensível. Sempre achei que esse era o papel de Remus, mas o Pontas se superou!- e voltou a rir.

- Você podia seguir os passos dele e fazer algo fofo assim de vez em quando- resmungou Lene, aborrecida.

Sirius aproximou-se dela, sorrindo maroto.

- Algo fofo como? Me declarar pra você? Ou pedir você em casamento?

- Ambos- disse Lene, sorrindo também.

- Certo, vou pensar no caso. Sempre considerei isso para bruxos sentimentais demais...

Ela deu um soco na barriga dele:

- Você consegue ser bem retardado quando quer, sabia?

- Você me chamou de retardado?

A música recomeçou a tocar.

- Não. Te chamei de namorado.- e riu novamente.

- Você não me engana, Marlene McKinnon.

- O que enganar tem a ver com isso?

- Bom, eu adorei suas pantufas do Mickey.

Lene riu.

- Quer que eu te dê uma de Natal? Vou ter que aumentá-las com um feitiço, porque nunquinha vou achar pantufas do Mickey tamanho quarenta e quatro.

Sirius riu.

- Está me chamando de pé grande?

- Você não pode negar que tem lanchas no lugar de pés.

Lene riu alto, e em seguida puxou-o para a pista de dança.

- Vamos dançar.

- Você é quem manda, Srta. Quero Me Casar.

- Quero sim, Sirius.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de ficar encalhada- riu ele- Qualquer coisa tem o Seboso. Ele nunca vai arranjar alguém mesmo...

- Coitado!- resmungou Lene, enlaçando o namorado pelo pescoço.

- Ele merece.

- Sei lá, né... ele já está pagando todos os pecados com aquele nariz horrível e aqueles cabelos sebosos... quem precisa de algo pior que isso?

Sirius riu e Lene continuou:

- Mas isso não significa que esqueci a história de casamento, Sr. Black. Já vou avisando que se não pedir até o Natal, eu mesma tomo as rédeas da situação!

- Você vai me pedir em casamento?- perguntou ele, assustado.

- É uma idéia.- ponderou ela.

- Eu ia gostar.- respondeu ele, agora parecendo muito animado.

Marlene riu e beijou o namorado.

- Eu te amo, abobado.

- Eu também te amo, Pedrita.

- Pare de me chamar de Pedrita, Banban.

- Alguém falou Banban?- perguntou Lily animada, dançando com James ali ao lado.

Lene e Sirius entreolharam-se, e então caíram na risada. Os lábios tocaram-se novamente, e Lene só desejou que pudesse ser assim para sempre. E que o Natal não demorasse tanto para chegar.

DEIXEM REVIEWS! please!


End file.
